Masters of Time Parody
by zearchitect
Summary: What happened to Sam and Tucker without Danny? Master's of Time Parody. ONESHOT


**Masters of Time - Parody  
**

**Summary: **_What would happen to Sam and Tucker without Danny being born? Danny does back to the past and finds out.  
_

**Disclaimer: **_Don't own DP, BH does. I do own writing, but not idea. Get used to it X.x._

* * *

Changing the past had to be the stupidest thing her had ever done. Of course it had saved Sam and Tucker, but it had destroyed him, his sister and his parent's relationship. He felt terrible.

Then an awkward thought struck him. What happened to Sam and Tucker? He remembered that he had met Sam first and Tucker came along later, but…Tucker would've never known Sam if Danny hadn't introduced them. Would they have become friends without him though?

He turned and flew toward Tucker's house. When he got there he looked in through the window of Tucker's room. It was empty. He blinked and phased through the wall. The room was filled with dust and boxes.

A little shocked, Danny phased through the door of the room. The house looked the same. It still had the pictures up on the wall of Tucker's parents and him too, but why was his room empty? And why was Tucker so young in all of the pictures? They used to have pictures of him older hung along the walls, but now the oldest he got was around eleven or twelve.

Danny floated down the stairs and saw Tucker's mother sitting at the table flipping through an old family album and drying her tears.

"You were so young," she whispered as a sob escaped her lips, "I'm sorry Tucker…" Danny's eyes grew wide in realization. Tucker had…died? His heart started to feel like it was being torn apart. His best friend was gone? That's how his life turned out?

Danny looked down at the album as Tucker's mother's sobs got louder.

"If only I had been paying more attention…if only I had seen that car coming…" Tucker's mom sobbed into the table. A few tears fell from Danny's eyes too before he decided he couldn't take it anymore and turned to go to Sam's house.

As he neared the house he saw Sam out front. He sighed with relief, at least she was alive. But as he got closer he realized something. She was wearing…bright colors? He winced at her attire and floated closer.

She appeared to be on the phone. Her voice sounded weird too. She started talking about latest fashions and all that crap. Danny's stomach lurched. Sam was popular? This was definitely a creepy alternate reality.

"Oh, did you hear about that kid a couple years ago?" She asked, "Yeah, him, the one that like got into that crash or something…what was his name?"

"I don't know…Foley or something like that, served him right though, he was such a pervert," the voice on the other side said. Danny growled.

"I know," Sam said, "you are like so right Star." Danny growled again before turning away and flying towards Casper High School.

He couldn't stand having people talk that way about his friend, even if his other friend was dissing him. He would rater take a look around the school anyways. He had wondered how Lancer turned out without Jazz, his star pupil.

Danny phased through the side of the school and looked around the hallways. They were absent of ghosts and that made Danny a little happier.

"At least something good happened," he commented. Then he heard someone sobbing down the hall. He turned and went towards the noise.

Then he saw her, Paulina, dressed in all black.

"This just gets weirder and weirder," Danny commented in a barely audible whisper. Sam was popular, Paulina was a Goth. He assumed that nothing else had changed, but as Lancer walked out of his class room he proved Danny completely and utterly wrong.

The older man looked in terrible shape as he walked towards Paulina. She looked up at him, tears still in her eyes.

"Out," he said, pointing towards the door. Lancer seemed to be more bitter than usual. Maybe it was because without Jazz the academic scores plummeted. He winced at Lancer as he turned back towards his office, going in and shutting the door harshly. Danny followed him.

On the inside of the office, news paper clippings about academic scores littered the walls and Danny couldn't help but laugh. Lancer was even more of a nut than he used to be.

He heard the chair squeak as Lancer leaned back in it and placed his feet on his desk.

"Why couldn't I have just one intelligent student?" He asked aloud, "instead of this school full of nitwits." Danny just watched him silently.

He guessed that he had changed too much and now he had to fix it. He phased through the remaining parts of the school and exited.

He was heading for Wisconsin now, to try and use his mother's ghost portal and fix all the things he had ruined; including the lives of his enemies.


End file.
